Raseir
Raseir is the sister city of Shapeir. While it is a part of the Sultan of Shapeir's lands, it is ruled autonomously by the Emir of Raseir. The lands of Raseir are the birthplace of the Katta, and thus Raseir is considered their homeland. Raseir is the primary commerce center for the region, lying along multiple trade routes. Geographically, Raseir is known to lie east of Silmaria and south of Shapeir. The distance between the sister cities is so great that travel between the two is generally only done by caravan. History Like Shapeir, Raseir was constructed near major Katta settlements, on the location of a magical, everflowing spring. The city was designed as a mirror image of its sister city to the north, right down to the architecture and layout of the Raseirian Palace. The Katta of the region migrated primarily into the city of Raseir, and many Katta consider Raseir to be their home city and province because of this. For much of the history of Gloriana, the highest population of Katta could be found here. Tyranny Raseir existed peacefully alongside its sister city, with the Emir following the Sultan's rule, until the Emir Arus al-Din mysteriously vanished. His brother Ali al-Din Hasan became the new Emir. The new Emir, however, served only as a puppet to the vizier Ad Avis and the captain of the Raseirian Guard, Khaveen. Khaveen began enforcing new, terrible laws restricting the freedom of the city's population, turning Raseir into a police state. He cruelly banished the Katta from their homeland, forcing them to flee. While many took refuge in Shapeir, where the Sultan Harun al-Rashid welcomed them warmly, some ended up in the far flung regions of the world -- including East Fricana, Spielburg Valley, and Silmaria. Khaveen continued to create new and stricter laws, and ultimately the magical spring ceased to flow. Women were restricted to harems, water distributions was strictly regulated, and all citizens were required to carry Raseirian Visas. The few Katta who remained and many who opposed the new regime formed the Raseirian Underground and plotted to overthrow the government, while thugs and thieves thrived in the unwholesome atmosphere. As the population dwindled, many streets were completely closed off. The Sultan lost contact with the city. His attempts to reestablish communication were unsuccessful, and ultimately an army was sent to the city. Most of the army perished in a magically summoned sandstorm. Eventually, Shema, Shameen, and Abdulla Doo brought the Hero of Spielburg to Shapeir with them. After saving that city, he journeyed to Raseir by caravan. Immediately, he began to work to save the city -- helping Zayishah to escape. Ultimately, he prevented Ad Avis from summoning Iblis and helped the Raseirian Underground begin their revolt. The Raseirian Triumvirate toppled. He released a captive water elemental into the Fountain of Raseir, helping the spring to flow once more. Having discovered that Arus al-Din had been transformed into a Riding Saurus, the Hero also restored him to power with a dispel potion. By the time the Hero reached Silmaria, Zayishah had become the new Emir, replacing her father. She was welcoming the Katta back to their homeland and Raseir was a thriving city once more. Society Raseirian society was, for much of its history, a thriving city ruled by the Emir under the Sultan of Shapeir. It was peaceful and focused largely on commerce. Under the tyrannical rule of Ad Avis, the population of the city was deeply oppressed. Laws While operating under the rule of the Sultan of Shapeir, the Emir follows the laws of Shapeir. The laws of the city changed greatly under the rule of Ad Avis and Khaveen. Some of the new laws they initiated included: *Unauthorized distribution of water is illegal. *All citizens must carry a visa. *No citizens may be out after dark. *All Katta are banished from the city. Language The primary languages spoken in Raseir are Common and Arabic. Population Although Raseir once had a large and thriving population, under the reign of Khaveen and Ad Avis, that population shrank exponentially -- largely because so much of the population had been Katta who were forced to flee. Places Gate Plaza *Blue Parrot Inn - the inn of Raseir, it is owned by Ferrari. It is a dingy, unpleasant inn but it is the only hospitality offered in Raseir. Fountain Plaza *Khaveen's Home - during his reign as Captain of the Guard, Khaveen lived in a luxurious home that overlooked the Raseirian Fountain. Palace Plaza *Raseirian Palace - the palace of the Emir is built on one side of the Raseirian Palace Plaza, a mirror image of the Shapeirian Palace both on the outside and the inside. Streets *Zayishah's Home - Zayishah once owned a small home between the Gate Plaza and the Fountain Plaza. *Raseirian Prison - with the number of laws under Khaveen's rule, these became too crowded to allow any prisoner a cell to themselves. Notable Residents Though Raseir once had a large population, the following inhabitants have likely had the most long-lasting impact on the city's history: *Arus al-Din *Ali al-Din Hasan *Khaveen *Zayishah *Sharaf Real World Raseir is a city that is seen in Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire. It is mentioned again in Quest for Glory III: Wages of War, Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness, and Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire. External Links *Quest for Glory Omnipedia Raseir Category:Shapeir